


Exposed

by zhxngyixings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, attempted humor, disgusting fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhxngyixings/pseuds/zhxngyixings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo had always preferred keeping things to himself, but when a certain boy starts forcing stuff out of him things get complicated.</p><p>"So, what's your favorite colour, goody two shoes?"</p><p>"...Who the fuck are you again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> yet another one of my fics from AFF. this is actually the first one I ever published. I think? at least it's the oldest one and kinda makes me cringe but hey, have it anyway.
> 
> /sidenote: I'm currently working on something that's new to me and we'll see if it ever gets published (or if I ever finish it). (fingers crossed)

Welcome to the life of Do Kyungsoo, in which you wake up at seven o'clock sharp, curse life for a good five minutes, and after freshening up you rush to school, because you can't afford to be late. And sometimes you have time to eat, but it's pretty rare.

Kyungsoo almost kicked his toe in the corner of his desk as he rushed to the bathroom. He had gotten up later than usual and now he was 90 percent sure he was going to be late. Maybe he should beg for his brother to drop him off at school on the way to work, but then he thought of taking the bus that cost way too much, because there was no way in hell his brother would make an extra turn.

Curses flying in his mind, like usual, he ran downstairs, his uniform sloppily on. He would have time to correct it at school. Without a word of goodbye to his brother, who was enjoying his breakfast, he ran off. Ten minutes, he would make it, right? He hated being late, it meant that he would catch the people's attention the moment he'd step in, and explain himself on top of that. And the mark really would tick him off, he hadn't been late in two years, although there were so many close calls he couldn't even count them. He hoped that the teacher was late or something, as he rushed forward, his bag bouncing on his back.

He swore he heard angels sing hallelujah in his head as he stepped inside the classroom and he wasn't late. He didn't show the relief though, the only thing visible in his expression were the furrowed eyebrows that seemed to have taken over his face. They were glued in his face, even when he had a poker face on he managed to look angry or irritated all the time. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, after all it kept people away, but then again, maybe he would've nice friends to talk to at lunch. Well, there was Suho, the loner who was way too kind to people who bullied him, who sometimes hung out with him, but it was always awkward, since he really didn't know how to communicate without coming off as rude.

As always, no one paid attention to him as he sat down on the last row, and he didn't expect them to. He almost closed his eyes and rested his head on the table, but then he realized that he would most likely fall asleep if he allowed himself to do that. He had never been a morning person, and never will. There was nothing good in mornings, you just had to wake up early for nothing special.

He preferred sleeping much more, and that's why he usually went to sleep sometime around 9 pm. Call him childish, he didn't care, it was good to sleep a lot, and he would do so.  
The teacher arrived a few minutes late, bringing a student with him. The teacher's ugly brown suit didn't fit him as his round stomach almost bursted out of the jacket, and his grey hair looked like it was desperately glued on. The new student wore the uniform very sloppily, which reminded Kyungsoo of his own, and he focused his eyes in fixing it, and when he looked up again, the student was staring at him. The student had blonde hair, and Kyungsoo swore he spotted a few tattoos on his arms and neck. Staring right back at the student, the person smirked. It didn't really affect Kyungsoo for it just seemed arrogant and macho to him.

"Ah, calm down class", the fatso teacher with his round glasses said after clearing his throat, and then he glanced at the boy next to him. 

"You have a new student in your class, be kind to him, everyone", the man demanded, but no one really cared. It was obvious that the boy would probably not visit school very often and that he would still be popular, because he was that cool and mysterious and perfect.

Kyungsoo almost scoffed as the boy still kept staring at him, almost like demanding for some kind of a reaction. He didn't get one. Not today, Kyungsoo said in his mind as he turned around to grab his books from his bag.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?", Kyungsoo heard the teacher say, and when he turned back around the boy just shrugged and walked in Kyungsoo's direction. Somehow, the latter really wasn't surprised. One, the only free seat was the one on his left, and two, the teacher seemed to have no power over him.

"Call me Kai", the rebel said and girls squealed because he was cool like that.

Kyungsoo catched the teacher rolling his eyes and dismissing the topic, moving on. The newbie, Kai, sat down on his left, grabbing the desk and pushing it against Kyungsoo's without a single care in the world. People stopped to look at him, and Kyungsoo turned to glare at the boy, moving his own desk away from the delinquent. And as Kai moved the desk against Kyungsoo's once again, he came to the conclusion, that Kai was extremely stubborn or just plain childish.

So, giving up on that thing, Kyungsoo leaned forward to start taking notes.

"So, goody two shoes, what's your favorite colour?", Kai asked, not even caring that everyone turned to look at the two. Kyungsoo blinked, twice, and turned to look at the smug looking boy, questioning the bad boy's whole excistense. The teacher cleared his throat, and Kyungsoo looked away, to continue taking notes.

"Hey, owl, I was talking to you", the boy called, but Kyungsoo paid no attention to it. He really didn't mind him calling him names, for they weren't that creative, and if he would actually come up with something good, he'd probably just use it as his username somewhere in the beautiful world of internet. 

"Would you be quiet", the teacher hissed, but Kai didn't even look away from the round-eyed boy, who was short and clumsy and looked annoyed all the time.  
Instead, he leaned against his desk to peek at his face properly. 

"Hello?", he called out and it made Kyungsoo's focus disappear to thin air. He had to check the chalkboard again, to remind himself of the sentence. "Do you listen to girl bands?", the bad boy changed the topic for whatever reason he had in mind. He then leaned forward and tapped the boy in the front, who looked shocked and slightly nervous as he turned to look at him.

"Is he always this quiet? Is he mute?", he asked him, and Kyungsoo almost slammed his pencil against the desk, because he was irritated. He just didn't want to give him the pleasure. 

"Ah, yes, he doesn't talk. He can though", the boy in the front told and Kai turned to Kyungsoo once again, brushing the other boy off. 

"Why don't you talk? Is it because we're in the middle of class?", the boy questioned, and secretly, Kyungsoo inhaled and exhaled slowly, because Kai just chuckled at him. Was he mocking him?

 

He didn't understand how he survived the rest of the class, but when the bell rung, he almost jumped up from his seat. "Finally!", Kai said and stretched his limbs, like he would've been asleep for a few hundred years. Without a word of warning, he slung his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulders and Kyungsoo almost punched him, but only almost. 

"Who the fuck are you again?", he finally asked as he removed the hand and huffed in irritation. Kai looked amused as he praised Kyungsoo because apparently it was shocking for him to curse, and that it made him proud.

"I'm Kai", the boy said and offered him his hand, but Kyungsoo only turned his back to him. "Aww", he heard the boy say, and then he was back in front of him.

"Don't you like me?", he asked and Kyungsoo planned how to kick him and then run away before he'd end up dead, because surely the boy was in a gang of some sort.

"So, what's your favourite colour? I don't have one, but how about you?", the blonde asked, and Kyungsoo thought of actually answering, but when he thought of his favorite colour, he didn't. Instead, he rubbed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to brush the sleep off his eyes. 

"No but seriously, when's your birthday?", Kai asked, and as Kyungsoo removed his hands from his eyes he backed away because the blonde was way too close.

"Why do you bother with me?", he finally snapped and Kai pouted in a mocking way. "Because of your eyes. I'd like to have an owl as a friend", the blonde said, and not being able to control himself, Kyungsoo sent a punch flying his way. It was nothing powerful and it probably hurt Kyungsoo more than the other, but at least it got him by surprise and managed to push him away from his face.

And like a masochistic of some sort, the blonde started laughing. "Woah, that was totally unexpected!", he laughed and Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the boy who was yet again way too close. 

"So I guess you don't like me?", Kai questioned still amused. Not standing him anymore, Kyungsoo didn't care if he'd be late for the next class, as he stood up and walked off.

Walking towards the stairs, and climbing them up to the roof, he wanted a place to relax. Just as he arrived, a song started playing in the corner of the roof. He recognized it easily as Sistar's "Give it to Me", and he snapped his head towards the sound. A group of boys were inhaling nicotine in the corner of this place, one of them dug his phone from his pocket and answered the phone.

Kyungsoo scoffed because they were the bullies, the unofficial rulers of the school, the ones who Kyungsoo really despised. At the sound of that, the boys noticed him, and a few of them stood up. Knowing that this wasn't going to exactly end well, he backed off to return to the door, only to see one of the boys who belonged to the group step out of the door carrying a few more cigarette boxes, making short eye contact with the round-eyed boy.

"Well, well, well, are you lost?", he asked and threw one of the boxes to a tall male who Kyungsoo recognized as Kris, and the other to the boy speaking on the phone. Kyungsoo cursed his luck inside his mind, but remained passive in the outside, keeping his cool.

"Ugh, you're no fun, always staying quiet", the boy who delivered the cigarettes groaned and closed the distance between them, pushing Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I was too lazy to grab some lunch for us, why don't you do that for me?", he then asked and Kris walked behind the other one, towering over them. Kyungsoo scoffed at the request, there was no way in hell he'd do it. He wouldn't run errands for them, even if it resulted into him getting beaten up.

"No thanks", he told and the boy, if he remembered correctly, Chen, grabbed his uniform's collars, pushing him a few steps back. "You sure about this?", he asked and Kyungsoo noticed the broken corner of Chen's lip, and he wondered where he got it from. Maybe from his violent father? Maybe from his violent mother? Maybe from a fight? Maybe from a friend?

He kind of felt bad for him for having to put up with being tough, but somehow he didn't care anymore when Chen punched his jaw. He didn't struggle to get away from his hold, it would end faster if he just let it happen.

Before Chen could even aim the third punch, after the kick in the stomach, someone intruded the fight, and grabbed him by the shoulders, flinging him off of Kyungsoo. Taken by surprise, Chen immediately sent a punch flying towards the intruder, but the blonde just punched him back right after, and then kicked his stomach sharply after it. Finally, he hit Chen's back and it got the bully bending over, in an attempt to breathe. Kyungsoo watched the intruder, Kai, beat the bully up and then move onto Kris, who had stepped in.  
He looked uninterested as he wiped the blood on his lip away, and catching his breath. The boy in the corner was still speaking on the phone, watching boredly as his friends got beaten up. It was over quite quickly and when the last one gave up Kai turned to smile at Kyungsoo, who just glared at him. Kai wiped some blood away from his lip and Kyungsoo   
just shook his head as he watched the boy lean forward against his knees, panting.

Not saying a word, he helped him walk to the nurse's office, silently glaring at the boy as the nurse took care of him, and finally leaving the two alone, Kai sitting on the bed resting.

"What's your favourite colour?", he asked after a moment of silence, and Kyungsoo hated it. Kyungsoo hated being in debt, so giving in, he shrugged. 

"I haven't thought about it", he told and Kai inhaled and exhaled. "When's your birthday?", he asked again and Kyungsoo almost stormed off, but still kept put. He didn't want to reveal the boy anything, but feeling like he had to answer his questions after saving his ass from pain, Kyungsoo sighed.

"January 12th", he told and Kai smiled brightly, laughing out loud as if something was funny. "You're two days older than me!", he told cheerfully, and to be honest, Kyungsoo was surprised about it. He was only that much older than the other? He was almost disappointed even.

"So, how come you don't talk?", Kai hit him with a question once again and Kyungsoo shrugged. "I'm like that", he said plainly, thinking that this was enough. As he stood up, so did Kai, who held a ice pack on his jaw. The nurse had put a plaster on one of Kyungsoo's cuts, but it was nothing serious.

"Where are you going? The nurse told us we could stay here", he told and Kyungsoo glared at the blonde.

"Unlike you, I want to be in class", he told and walked off, not noticing how the tattooed boy followed him.

 

It took two weeks for Kai to finally start missing classes, first he was late, and then he didn't appear until lunch rolled around. How Kyungsoo noticed these things, he really didn't know. One day, he realized that he was avoiding large groups of people, and he wondered what it was all about. He was in the middle of taking an extra turn because the group of boys in the middle of the convenience store were too overwhelming, when he stopped and thought that something was wrong with him.

So, calling his brother, he pleaded him to pick him up, because he felt anxious. Not because of the people, but because of himself. He didn't tell his brother why he wanted to be picked up though, it would only result into a big fuss, and once again he would have caught everyone's attention. Returning back to the main road to wait for his brother, he spotted a familiar blonde just walking out of the store, holding a plastic bag in his left hand and a cigarette in his right. Suddenly hoping to become invisible, he turned slightly away, to show his back to him. He hid his hands inside his pockets and looked down at his shoes.

It only took him ten seconds to look back at the blonde, only to notice he hadn't even noticed the small figure standing about ten meters away from him. He was casually leaning against the wall, smoking the cigarette in his hand, staring forward. "Hey Kai, are you coming with us?", the group of boys asked him and Kyungsoo found himself wishing he wouldn't go because he was interested in whatever he was doing. Not exactly denying the fact that he was staring at the blonde, he clenched his hands into balls of fists inside his pockets.

And Kai just shrugged, not even looking his friends' way, not a hint of any kind of expression on his face. He was so different from the usual Kai, that Kyungsoo actually thought he wasn't the blonde he knew. And he swore he didn't feel any happiness when the group of boys left leaving Kai alone.

And then the tattooed blonde was smirking, and turned his gaze to the shorter boy, Kyungsoo almost jumped up in the air as their gazes intertwined, Kyungsoo trying to desperately to detach himself off of his eyes. As Kai grabbed the plastic bag from the ground from next to him and started walking towards him, dropping the cigarette and stepping over it, Kyungsoo thought he was screwed.

"Hey", the blonde casually said and Kyungsoo was mad because why was he so casual? He wasn't allowed to, he wasn't. Kyungsoo turned to look away from him and the boy asked why he was just standing there, asked if he was watching him, which Kyungsoo denied immediately, even though he knew, he was.

"I like your eyes. What do you like about me?", Kai asked and Kyungsoo sighed, because again, the eyes. They grew to be a topic Kai would everyday bring up. 

"I don't like you", Kyungsoo lied, because maybe he did, a little, just slightly. 

"Then why are you answering my questions?", the boy asked again and Kyungsoo was speechless.

And as he turned to look at Kai, he was too close again, and Kyungsoo thought that Kai's tattoos were cool. Maybe he should get one himself, when he is a little older, but then he thought what it would look like on him, who was clumsy and not special. And Kyungsoo noticed he was staring at the younger by two days' neck because of the tattoos, and brought his eyes up regretting the decision immediately, because Kai was there staring into his eyes, plump lips smirking ever so slightly.

"Hyung", Kai breathed out, and Kyungsoo smelled the nicotine, tasted the addiction on the tip of his tongue. Kai stole his breath away, and Kyungsoo turned away because he was mad and confused and-

"Hyung", the sound of a plastic bag dropping, and the sound a husky chuckle. "Are you going to leave me alone?", he asked and the sentence was heartbreaking, Kyungsoo felt the urge to punch himself. 

"Huh?", he managed to let out, refusing to look the blonde's way. "I know you won't", Kai told and Kyungsoo almost melted into a puddle of goo because the sound came from right next to his ear and there was Kai's breath itching against his ear.

"My name's Jongin", he told and Kyungsoo turned to look his way, only to almost crash his nose against the blonde's. It was breathtaking, the flawlessness of Kai, Jongin, whoever the boy was. Kyungsoo was put under a spell, Kyungsoo was no longer there, Kyungsoo was lost under Kai, or Jongin, or this man's, perfection.

And then Kyungsoo backed away, afraid that his heart might just explode, and this man would witness it all, and know every secret Kyungsoo had kept hidden from everyone. He was afraid that all the facts he left unsaid would be exposed to everyone, and he didn't want that to happen. So he backed away and Kai, or Jongin, or whoever he was, perhaps mister Perfect, watched slightly amused.

A car stopped right next to him, and Kyungsoo probably lived up to the nickname of an owl, as he still flustered, opened the car door and sat on the passenger seat. And the car drove away, Kai, or Jongin, staying put, watching it go.

His brother's words and questions of who the boy was were ignored and the next day Kai, or Jongin, was at school, and Kyungsoo was so screwed, fucked and in some deep shit.

 

Kyungsoo learned that Jongin liked the color black, that wasn't actually a color, and that he danced and that he liked Kyungsoo's eyes. And he learned that Jongin was popular everywhere he went and then he learned that Jongin really liked the taste of a cigarette between his lips. Kyungsoo also learned that the tattoos on Jongin's neck were a birthday gift from his unofficial best friend, Sehun, and he thought it was really weird.

Jongin thought so too, but he thought they were cool, so he liked Sehun's weirdness. Kyungsoo noticed how the bullies stopped bullying Suho, and left him alone, which was probably because of Jongin and Sehun being unofficial best friends. Jongin didn't learn much about Kyungsoo, though, only that he didn't know how to communicate at all.

"Where do you live?", Jongin asked and Kyungsoo didn't even realize how he shrugged. Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo looked away embarrassed. "You don't know?", Jongin asked and Kyungsoo scoffed. 

"What is it to you?", he asked Jongin and the latter smiled one of his dumb perfect smiles and told that he wanted to come over. Kyungsoo refused to let him in, but Jongin told that doors were too mainstream anyway.

And Kyungsoo laughed at that, Jongin smiled, because it was rare to see him laugh. And it was satisfying too.

"It's almost Christmas, what are you going to buy for me?", Jongin asked and Kyungsoo didn't know, because he didn't even realize that it was the 20th of December. His family didn't really care about Christmas, believe it or not, so neither did he. "I have a gift for you already, but it's a surprise, so don't ask about it, okay?", Jongin told and Kyungsoo felt bad because he didn't even think of getting him a gift.

"I wasn't going to", Kyungsoo told and Jongin smiled approvingly.

"Good, because I can't keep secrets at all", he told and now Kyungsoo knew that Jongin wasn't good at keeping secrets.

 

It was Christmas and Jongin had put a grey beanie on his blonde head and Kyungsoo thought it was extremely attractive. He thought that maybe he could buy one too, but then he thought that it would only look weird on his head. 

"Hyung, come with me", Jongin said and Kyungsoo had snapped out of his thoughts and was now following Jongin somewhere.

It was a park filled with snow and it was magical. The trees that almost looked dead filled with pure snow looked beautiful, and the night sky against them really made Kyungsoo shiver in a good way. And suddenly Jongin had grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and they were falling to the ground, Kyungsoo's back meeting the cold snow and he was sure some of it had slipped inside his shirt, but it was ignored, because Jongin had rolled on top of Kyungsoo and he was there, his warm breath drawing shapes in Kyungsoo's cold face.

"Hyung", Jongin breathed out and it was like back then near the convenience store where Kyungsoo had fallen for the beautiful stranger. Their eyes were locked into each other, and Jongin's lips were slightly open, his hands sunken deep into the snow next to Kyungsoo's head, his legs trapping Kyungsoo under him, and their bodies almost touching. It was perfect, Kyungsoo could only think, but then the last thought was taken away because he realized he had raised his own cold hand and traced Jongin's face with it. The jaw line, the plump lips, breathing warm air against his fingertips, his nose, and the corners of his chocolate eyes, they were all just too much for Kyungsoo to handle and he was lost in Jongin's perfection.

Without realizing it, once again, his hand had traveled high enough to grab his beanie and take it off, to reveal his soft blonde hair and yes, there was root growth, he wasn't perfect Kyungsoo thought, but he really was flawless. His fingers went through the maze of Jongin's hair, and got lost in there forever, because it was warm and soft and felt good tangled up in his fingers. And Jongin smiled, and it wasn't dumb and it wasn't a smirk, it was a smile, and Kyungsoo would remember it forever. Because he finally had lost all control, pushing Jongin closer, and closer, and when there was only Jongin's breath against his lips, he closed his eyes and waited, waited, waited.

"Merry Christmas, hyung", Jongin whispered and it sounded loud in Kyungsoo's ears, but it probably was just a whisper only he could hear. And it was perfect, Jongin's plump lips moving against his, when they finally reached Kyungsoo's. It was cold at first, the touch, but soon it was heated, as if they had just created a summer of their own. Jongin's lips felt rough against his and they were just perfect like that. And Kyungsoo felt a tongue against his lower lip and then he felt a cold hand against his neck and he thought this was paradise.

Granting access, a tongue pushed through and they were linked, they were one. The delinquent was finally inside all of Kyungsoo's secrets, the bad boy had finally gotten inside Kyungsoo's mind in a way no one else ever could. Aching for oxygen, but at the same time hurting to continue, Kyungsoo was indecisive on what to do. Jongin made the decision for him, though, as they broke away, and Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he was capable of opening his eyes or if he just would get lost inside Jongin's everything once again.

But he did, and there was Jongin, ogling over Kyungsoo, tracing his fingers over the older's cheeks, everything. All this time Jongin had known Kyungsoo's feelings and Kyungsoo had known Jongin's and it wasn't complicated at all, because they were both miserably and desperately addicted to each other.

"This was your gift?", Kyungsoo managed to ask, but he had a hard time breathing and he sounded stupid but Jongin didn't care as he nodded, a small smile still playing on his lips and Kyungsoo thought it was adorable. His own gift was nothing compared to what he had just received, but not really caring, he pushed Jongin up, to let him sit, and Jongin sat on his lap, desperate for skinship. Kyungsoo gave Jongin a look, as he reached for his bag that had been forgotten on the snow in the hustle of it all. Not quite reaching it, Jongin had to help him and grab it because he wasn't going to move anywhere unless he really had to.

Kyungsoo didn't really care what Jongin would find inside his bag after the whole session on the snow, so he just told Jongin to grab it from the bag. Zipping the bag open, he brought up a package of headphones, and he smiled because they looked cool, and were just his style. "That's only a part of the gift", Kyungsoo told and Jongin wondered what else there was to it, and suddenly Kyungsoo had opened the package and put the headphones on him. And then Kyungsoo grabbed his own phone and plugged the headphones in, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"If it sounds horrible, you can tell me and I'll make it stop", he then said and Jongin was so curious he was about to burst into flying colors. But then the music started and he heard the most beautiful sound a human being can create. He easily recognized it as Kyungsoo's voice and he was singing and the song was so sexy and he melted because Kyungsoo stop it. He had danced to this song once but the original singer was nothing compared to Kyungsoo. He loved this song, My Lady, and he closed his eyes, because he wanted to hear him properly.

And the whole beauty of it all ended way too quickly and as he opened his eyes and the song faded away, he was met up with a blushing Kyungsoo, who had stared at Jongin the whole time. It took much effort for him to reluctantly to take the headphones off and rest them on his neck, but it took no effort at all, to push Kyungsoo back against the snow and capture his lips once again, because he wanted him to be his so much.

And Kyungsoo surrendered, he was Jongin's, completely and unconditionally.

 

"Happy birthday hyung!", Jongin yelled to the phone and Kyungsoo scoffed because he could've heard him even if he wasn't yelling. "Stop yelling!", he hissed to the phone because it was midnight jesus fucking christ. 

"I'm coming over", Jongin decided and Kyungsoo was used to that decision. It had become a habit to Jongin, him coming over whenever he liked to. Sometimes he didn't even inform Kyungsoo about it and he had a heart attack because someone just climbed in through his window.

"I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you", Jongin told and Kyungsoo heard a car through the call. Kyungsoo chuckled softly, rising up from his bed, still in his pjs, to open the window for Jongin, because he'd probably just scare the shit out of Kyungsoo if he'd slam the window open, like usual. Then he returned back to his bed.

"I'm pretty sure you could've called at 7 am and still would've been the first one", Kyungsoo told and imagined Jongin shrugging sheepishly, because that's what he did. "But it's more romantic like this", Jongin told and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

And their conversation went on like that, Jongin saying dumb stuff and Kyungsoo being amused by them. When Jongin ended the call abruptly, and someone's leg swung through the window, Kyungsoo locked his phone and watched Jongin climb through the window effortlessly and take his shoes off on the way to Kyungsoo's embrace. Knowing Kyungsoo didn't like when Jongin was loud, he let himself crash against Kyungsoo's chest before he whispered happy birthday to him, again.

He climbed to the bed completely seeking for a better posture, and Kyungsoo snuggled against the younger boy, shivering because the leather jacket felt cold, but soon they warmed up, and it was silent. Jongin was staring into Kyungsoo's eyes as he laid on top of his hyung's thighs, and his finger drew things on his face, and Kyungsoo stared at the skin that was showing because Jongin's shirt had lifted slightly revealing his cute tummy, and the hint of abs that were there made Kyungsoo trace the lines of them, making Jongin giggle because he was really ticklish. But he didn't complain because he liked when Kyungsoo touched him.

"You'll be mine forever, right?", Jongin asked and Kyungsoo turned to look at his eyes, and they made eye contact, and Kyungsoo snorted because it was a dumb question. "Forever and ever, obsessive little princess", he said and Jongin thought it was the cutest thing that had ever left Kyungsoo's mouth. And suddenly Jongin felt like he hadn't gotten enough of Kyungsoo yet, even though he had gotten pretty much everything, and then he had sat up and pushed Kyungsoo down, and he was on top of the owl-like boy once again. Kyungsoo looked breathtaking, as he realized that Jongin was going to kiss him again, and he didn't know if he'd just die this time, because "Jongin god dammit stop being so ugh", he had once slipped out of his mouth.

Jongin leaned in and once again they were one, tongues linked together, moans escaping somewhere from the bottom of their stomachs. Kyungsoo grabbed two handful's of Jongin's hair and Jongin roamed his hands all over Kyungsoo's glory of a body, and they felt complete. He felt suffocatingly hot in his leather jacket, and ripping himself apart of Kyungsoo's lips, he leaned back and ripped it off with great difficulty because he wasn't patient. Kyungsoo watched him and for him it took an eternity, but then they were linked again, and Jongin felt much better when he actually could feel Kyungsoo against his inked skin. Kyungsoo's other hand was holding onto Jongin's neck and he felt goosebumps because oh god.

And it was just the two of them, forgetting that the rest of the world even existed, when they gave each other their all, in that night, lost in pleasure and each other.

 

Kyungsoo woke up feeling ache all over his body, but he didn't mind because it was Saturday morning and Jongin was still there, asleep, next to him. And unlike his normal mornings where he would continue sleeping because sleep was great, he kept his eyes open and watched Jongin sleep, the younger one's legs wrapped around his. He turned so he could see properly, not even feeling embarrassed because they were both naked, for he felt natural like that, and he felt amazed of Jongin's everything. His lips were slightly apart and he produced a light snore, but it was only adorable.

Kyungsoo wondered whether in the future it would become a problem and then he realized he was thinking of their future and oh god Kyungsoo was filled with joy. Pecking the younger one's forehead, he wanted him to wake up, but at the same time he didn't. Because he was so beautiful when he slept, but he was also so beautiful when he gazed at Kyungsoo and smiled dumbly or smirked stealing Kyungsoo's heart once again. And Kyungsoo didn't care, Jongin could have it, Jongin could have all of Kyungsoo.

"Hyung", Jongin whispered when Kyungsoo removed his lips from his forehead and the voice was so husky, he was sure his ears just had an orgasm.

"Your morning voice is ugh", Kyungsoo said, not knowing any other word to describe it and Jongin laughed and it was even more ugh in the morning. Kyungsoo made a face at the perfection of Jongin.

"Stop it you perfect little-", Kyungsoo tried to say but Jongin catched the words with his lips and they were kissing in the morning while the Sun was shining through the window and the sky was blue and it wasn't snowing anymore and it was the best birthday gift ever, Jongin really was.

Kyungsoo was so under Jongin's spell, and Jongin was so into Kyungsoo it wasn't funny anymore.


End file.
